Green Room
by pandorag1ft
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Red Room. Callisto has lots to do.


**Green Room**

A rich earthy smell of flowers and fresh tilled soil surrounded the three edged temple. Hues of green, yellow and orange decorated the large structure. Gardens planted neatly and well maintained were set around the small ground that led to the thick, tall pines that circled the clearing. A sense of anticipatory peace gathered around the building.

A lanky blond, hair wild and flowing down a leather covered back, strolled through the rows of growing vegetables and flowers of each garden. She approved of what she found. With a fierce pride of the hands that guided the flowering plants she grinned and strode back toward the entrance. The sun was setting, the sky a muted orange-red glow beneath wide clouds, as she entered Her chambers for the night.

"Callisto." Artemis' broad smile greeted the strong warlord as she stopped at the shallow pit in the center of the room. Callisto favored the young Huntress with a returning grin as she snapped her fingers to light a small fire in the center of the pit. Artemis waited quietly for Callisto's attention. The grey eyes of the Moon Goddess' lover fell on her after a few moments. Her lips curled into a tiny smirk that caused ripples of excitement deep in the Goddess' stomach. "How was Your journey?" Artemis spoke breathless as soon as she could bring in air again.

Callisto strolled slowly around the young woman, Artemis knew the predatory look from many nights before. A trickle of sweat and fluttering in her thighs locked her knees in place. Callisto sighed and reached graceful fingers to curl into the frozen woman's hair. "The trip was long...too long to wait for you." She squeezed tight and pulled the woman close to her.

Artemis reached out before she lost her balance completely. Callisto grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled in back and up behind the excited woman's back. Breathing in deeply of her scent, Callisto pulled Artemis' head back slightly so that she remained off balance. She trailed her tongue lightly up the smaller woman's throat to end at a pressure point just below her ear. Chills and a blankness covered the Huntress' mind and body as Callisto continued her slow torture.

"Please" Callisto drove her body harder against the lithe Goddess the more desperate her pleas became. "Please...please." Mindlessly in a haze, Artemis pushed against the beautiful, mad warrior. "Get to your knees...NOW." Callisto commanded. Artemis instantly obeyed and felt the crunch and bruising tightness against her skin. "Do not raise your head until I tell you to." Callisto's voice was harsh with raw desire.

Callisto strode to a far wall that was lined with many implements of discipline; whips, chains, crops, various sizes of tight leather floggers, long sharp needles, and heavy metal and bamboo canes. She paused to reflect on her last moments with the obedient woman and decided to reward her continued behavior. She selected a long wide strap made of a soft supple leather. Her hand fit perfectly in the grip at the end. This was Artemis favorite strap; the best sting and the widest bruises were created when Callisto slammed it on to her delicate flesh.

Artemis heard Callisto's return but did not look up as she had been directed. Her thighs were slick with sweat and thick arousal. She breathed in steady, conscious motion as she waited for her Lover to begin. "Stand up." Artemis did as she was commanded, her head remained bent as she stood on trembling legs.

Callisto led her to the far wall that was clear. Chain hung from it in the perfect spots for her wrists and ankles. Callisto wrapped each of Artemis' four points as the woman shook in anticipation. The lunatic Goddess also trembled from excitement as she watched the flexing strong back muscles of her chosen. "you are Mine...Mine to use as I wish, understand." Callisto whispered the words of possession in the once feral Immortals' ear as heat built to a blaze between them. "Tonight you will be rewarded for your faithfulness...kiss your reward." Artemis' heart sped up as she saw what would be used pass before her lips. She placed her full mouth on the worn leather and breathed in the spicy scent.

Callisto pulled the strap from the reach of her lover and stepped back. As the heavy thud and quick slaps of leather against skin filled the room a faint green glow that seemed to come from everything around them filled the room. Artemis' cries blended with Callisto's grunts and sighs into a chorus, musical and rhythmic. As minutes blended into dreamy hours time passed for the Immortals in a way no mere mortal could imagine. Artemis lost all sense of time and space in reaching for higher bliss while Callisto fell under her own spell. The green light grew as both Goddess' minds rose into a higher ecstasy.

Artemis' back wore stripes of red and dark purple cuts. Bruises rose in waves of spiraling circles around her shoulders, raised welts covered her lower back. A look of intense concentration masked Callisto's face as she choose with exact precision where each stinging strike fell. At last, satisfied with the image before her she dropped her weapon and waved her other hand. The manacles fell from Artemis' limbs and she spun around in mid air. With another casual wave Callisto slammed Her lover into the wall facing Her. Artemis waited expectantly with chest heaving and tightly clench fists.

Callisto admired the strength in the Goddess. She knew that with a wave of her own clenched hand Callisto could be knocked against the nearest wall also. The lust shining from her emerald eyes dismissed any thought of retribution. Callisto placed a hand on each side of the aroused woman's head as she pressed Her nude body fully against the other. The green surrounding them grew darker, neither controlled it. Both caused it to grow stronger, their passion fed it's energy. As Callisto drew loops across Artemis' forehead she began to feel a strange sensation. The sensation built upon itself until she could feel every blow she had dealt Her lover. As the erotic exchange overwhelmed them both the energy connected them at the point of the highest arousal.

Callisto fell into her climax first. Neither woman made a sound as the cloud burned them inside and out with a cleansing fire. Their eyes met as friction that was not there pushed Artemis into her own orgasm. She felt it would never end as it raged through her mind and body. Callisto gripped her close in a tight embrace as the world around them turned to green, turned to the leaves of grass beneath the leaves of the mighty oak, to the green of the deepest sea, the green of the smallest plant. Pain, sharp and beautiful, swept them away when they reached the peak then fell to earth again.

Clinging tightly to one another they trembled against the cool stone. Callisto finally caught her breath and exhaled a shaky laugh. Artemis quietly chuckled, her voice muffled against the blond's strong shoulder. "Thank You...thank You, my Queen." She whispered sending shivers across Callisto's back from the words and truth behind them.


End file.
